Legacy: Tiger's Path
by Heroiclightlion
Summary: Stripes was a normal kittypet: Normal life, loving two-legs and a warm home, but one day that all changes, he is curious of what the forest holds, he one day enters it and then finds some events that will change his life forever, fire off a set of events only he can stop. Watch as Stripes faces off everything that is thrown at him, will he rise or fall?
1. Prologue

_ Prologue:_

_At the border of Forestclan and the Two-leg place..._

A young tom stared out at the forest, his amber eye soft and caring while, his yellow eye strong and sharp. He let out a sigh, as the wind whistled and howled, it made his fur blow to the side whenever it raged like a fire. The mismatched eyed tom looked up at the sky, the moon sitting in the sky, its light carefully dancing down upon his face; he had light brown fur and a collar. He perked his eyes up as he heard rustling in the bush nearby, he sniffed the air and couldn't scent anything. As a dog barked his fur bristled slightly but quickly calmed down, the dog continued barking until its two-leg yelled at it. The tom looked at the forest again; he then looked at his two-leg nest. _What's the harm in just exploring a little? _he thought.

He jumped down off the fence and landed on his paws with a soft thud, he had landed on snow; he sighed quietly then stalked toward the forest. Each pawstep making the young cat even more excited, as they approached the forest the tom heard rustling again, they scented the air and caught the faint scent of cat. He unsheathed his claws fully; he lashed his tail and looked around, he blocked out all sounds and scents, he was focusing on the cat scent as it got closer. He could also scent blood, his heart began leaping into his throat, and he held his breath. Soon a large cat leaped out toward the kittypet, the kittypet as if on instinct moved swiftly to the side and watched as the large cat tumbled in the snow and landed on their back. The small tom ran at the large tom and ducked as they swiped at him, the tiny kittypet scratched their chest, it was a small cut but it would sting. The giant tom back-pawed him and the kittypet hit the tree, the kittypet fell face first into the snow, they looked up weakly as the giant cat loomed over him. The kittypet hit snow up into their eyes then rolled out of the way as they lunged, he got up then jumped up onto their back and bit into their scruff, the rogue got up on his back legs then fell backwards and crushed the kittypet. The giant cat then slammed his paw onto the kittypets throat, he dug his claws into the side of it causing the kittypet to screech in pain and thrash about. "What's your name?" the giant cat snarled.

"Stripes." the _weak _kittypet replied.

"Alright, _Stripes_. I'm going to kill you if you screech again." They sneered, causing Stripes to whimper in fear, Stripes then lashed his claws at their right eye and got it, they screeched in pain a let go. "You runt!" they barked in pain, Stripes ran to their back legs and took them out, he jumped onto their back again and bit into their scruff, they trashed around and threw him off, sending him flying into a tree. Stripes got up fear burning in his eyes; the cat got up and stalked toward Stripes slowly, when a big cat; smaller than the one attacking Stripes, burst out of the bushes behind Stripes and knocked over the massive cat. Stripes got up wincing in pain; he watched as the two large cats battled, he closed his eyes as a painful screech echoed. Then, a sickening sound.

**A/N: Welcome to Legacy: Tiger's path, I'm not sure if that's a cliffhanger or not, if so, well, you'll have to tune into the next chapter to see who was letting out that painful screech.**


	2. Chapter 1: Blood on his paws

**A/N: Welcome back! This is when the story truly begins; I hope you guys will stick along for the rest of the story! Thanks to Firepath for reviewing and also giving me an OC to use!**

**Reviews:**

**Firepath: It gets more exciting, enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: Blood on his paws_

Stripes rushed forward and leaped, he heard a painful screech and closed his eyes, and he tasted blood then ripped his head back causing blood to splatter. He heard a gasp then he opened his eyes and found himself staring at the cat that attacked him – he had killed them. Stripes yowled in horror as he backed off, terror filling his expression, fear scent filling the air around him. He looked at the cat that saved him; they had a surprised look and impressed look in their eyes, "Most kittypets would have ran away." they noted. Stripes examined them; they were a gray tom with sharp yellow eyes.

**"**I'm not like other kittypets." he answered.

"What's your name?" they asked curiously.

"Stripes." the kittypet answered, Stripes watched as another cat ran out, they were smaller and they ran over to the gray tom and stood protectively of them when they saw Stripes, "Graystar, are you alright?" they asked as they had their fur bristled, they were a small blue she-cat with soft deep blue eyes. "Yes, Stormpaw, I'm fine." they replied, Stripes didn't notice he had blood all over him, when he did he flattened his ears in embarrassment. "Kittypet, you may have been able to defeat that rogue, but I'm not that easy to defeat." Stormpaw hissed as she ran at him, Stripes narrowed his eyes, as she got closer Stripes got flashes in his head, as if on instinct he leaped over them then took out her back legs, another flash came, he jumped back as they kicked their hind legs at him. He lashed his tail and watched her movements waiting to attack again.

The blue she-cat got up and charged at Stripes, the tom ducked as they swiped their paws at them, Stripes lashed his claws out at Stormpaw and got her chest, it was a tiny scratch, not capable of causing blood to draw. The she-cat hissed in annoyance and lashed as claws downward and got his ear causing it to get a scar, Stripes backed off hissing in pain and swiping at his own ear wiping blood away. Stripes leaped at a tree and dug his claws into the trunk, he climbed up the tree and jumped onto a branch and looked down at the she-cat that was climbing after him, he dived down at them and collided, he had dug his claws into her shoulders as he got flashes as he dived down at her. He forgot she would reply with digging her claws into his chest and she did so, Stripes let out of a yowl of pain and let go, as they hit a ground Stripes heard a loud crack echo from under him followed by a yowl of pain. He knew he had crushed Stormpaw but he didn't hear any cracks in the flash, he got off Stormpaw knowing she had lost and saw her paw was broken. Graystar had watched the battle with great interest, his eyes held surprise, "You fought well, and not many are brave enough to dive off a tree to attack their foes while they are climbing the tree." he noted, he looked at Stormpaw with disappointed eyes. "Stormpaw, I was expecting you to win against this kittypet, seems I was wrong."

"My paw is broken if you haven't noticed!" she snapped her tone filled with pain, she glared at Stripes then snarled "It's your fault!"

"You _attacked _me." Stripes bit back, he began walking off before Graystars voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home." Stripes replied, he continued walking.

"Why? You are a skilled fighter, your skills are useless there." he asked again, confusion filling his voice.

"It's the only life I've known and I will remain in it until I die." he replied, soon, Stripes vanished into the trees, he was heading to the river to clean the blood of himself, he also knew his two-legs would freak out when they saw his wounds, he sighed as he reached the river. He stepped into the water and began cleaning the blood off, the water was freezing cold but it was the only way to remove the blood. His ear wound really stinging, he stepped out of the water and shook out his pelt. He could feel eyes stabbing into him; he scented the air and knew it was Graystar following him with other cats. Stripes flicked his ears then ran off, leaving paw prints in the snow, the snow stuck onto his pelt as it flew upwards as he ran gracefully, when he approached his home he heard his two-leg calling, he jumped up onto the fence then jumped down, running up to his two-leg, they noticed his wounds then said something he couldn't really understand. They picked him up and Stripes hissed as they accidently touched his chest wound.

_Meanwhile at Forestclan camp..._

Stormpaw limped to the medicine den, ignoring the taunts from her brother, she looked at Leafeye, the one eyed medicine cat, he was quite friendly and had some training as a warrior before he changed his path, he began treating her wounds then asked "How did this happen?" his voice was hoarse and weak because of his old age, his apprentice was busy collecting herbs according to him.

"Rogue." she lied, she didn't want anyone to know she was defeated by a kittypet because that would be embarrassing she hissed in pain as he applied something to her shoulder wound, the kittypet had drawn a lot of blood when he dug his claws into her shoulder. He then examined her broken paw then said "Right, you're off training for two moons then I'll check your paw to see if it's healed."

"Okay." Stormpaw replied, sadness filling her tone, she loved training, it was her life at the moment, she limped out of the medicine den once she was finished being treated and ran into Firepath. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"What's up with your paw?" he asked, Firepath was Stormpaw's mentor, and he was a good teacher although a little annoying at time.

"Broke it." she mumbled again.

"Twigs are meant to break, not your paw!" he joked, trying to lighten up Stormpaw's mood, it failed however.

"Whatever." she mumbled as she pushed past him and headed to the apprentices den, she fell into her nest then curled up, sobbing silently, she hated that kittypet that did this to her, she would harm him just as badly as next time they met. She felt her claws unsheathed at the fought of defeating that little mouse, she forced her claws to sheathe, she then fell asleep.

_Stormpaw opened her eyes groggily to the dark murky forest, she heard distant hissing and yowls. "The Dark forest..." she murmured, she looked around with her claws unsheathed, and then a deep voice spoke. "I sense you want power... You want power to destroy anyone in your path..." Stormpaw perked her ears up, she did indeed want power, she wanted to be the strongest, it was her dark desire. _

_"Yes, I do want power." she answered truthfully, an evil smirk appearing on her face. That smirk disappeared as an image of the one she wanted kill appeared, the kittypet._

_"You wish to destroy this cat?" they asked._

_"Yes." she snarled, she lashed her claws at the image and it disappeared._

_"The Dark forest want him gone as well, he has a destiny you see." they replied._

_"It seems we have a common goal, I want to destroy him as well the Dark forest." Stormpaw noted._

_"Indeed, and you shall be our claws and fangs." The voice replied as dark swirls appeared around Stormpaw then flew into her, giving her the skills of all the Dark forest cats there were, she would be unstoppable. "Now, be gone!" they thundered and Stormpaw disappeared._

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you are screaming at me "The Dark forest can't do that! Stop breaking the lore!" well, I'm sorry, I'm not changing it, this is different from the main series, meaning that Starclan and the Dark forest are depicted differently. Anyway, Stormpaw is probably going to regret the offer don't you think? I don't know if she will or not since I'm still planning out the series hehehe. Anyway, see you all next time in chapter 2! Please review, follow and favourite if you want!**


End file.
